


Себастьян!

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Дворецкий [3]
Category: Blandings (TV), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Демон-дворецкий может справиться с чем угодно. Не так ли?





	1. в которой память лорда Эмсворта становится отправной точкой всей истории

**Author's Note:**

> Местами слегка глум, история Анджелы в каноне совсем другая, но автору не хотелось множить и без того многочисленных племянниц нашего доброго лорда Эмсворта

— Смотрите-ка! — сказал он [Галлахад].

— Сколько я знаю Биджа? Восемнадцать лет, а то и все девятнадцать.

В общем, лет с сорока, чуть ли не с детства.

И только сегодня мне открылось, что имя ему — Себастьян.

(с) П.Г.Вудхауз «Перелетные свиньи».

 

Все началось в погожий июльский денек, один из тех, когда вода в пруду ровно парное молоко и запах свежей соломы в свинарнике приятно щекочет ноздри. В саду благоухали штокрозы, несмотря на то, что садовник Ангус Макаллистер обещал невероятные кары господни на эти нежные цветы, которые должны были пасть из-за привычки лорда в них шебаршиться погожим летним днем. В такой день каждый должен быть доволен, так полагал лорд Кларенс Эмсворт, и в этом с ним были согласны, казалось, все живые существа вокруг. По крайней мере, Императрица задорно вгрызалась в картошку, лицо Биджа приобрело приятный кирпичный цвет, как всегда случалось после того, как тот успевал выпить портвейна, да и прочие слуги выглядели довольными жизнью. Но, разумеется, такое благолепие не могло продолжаться бесконечно, уж это лорд Эмсворт давно запомнил.

Вот и сейчас от окрика сестры он чуть было не порезался и не уронил целую картофелину Императрице, а ведь та любила, когда ей режут овощи ровными дольками, да и в книге Уиппла ясно было сказано, что от неравномерного употребления корнеплодов у свиньи может случиться несварение!

Несварением Императрица страдала довольно часто, хотя по ее заплывшей морде нельзя было сказать, что она мучается. Казалось, что и это доставляло ей наслаждение, и даже крики Конни не портили ей аппетит. Иногда Эмсворт искренне хотел поменяться с Императрицей местами. Вот как сейчас.

— Ты снова здесь! — Конни выглядела воинственно, и лорд попытался напрячь память, чтобы сообразить, чем сестра недовольна. Дело это было бессмысленное, потому как понять цепочку мыслей Конни он был не в состоянии, но при этом знал, что вертикальные морщины на его лбу, отвечающие за проявление мыслительного процесса, отчего-то несказанно радуют Констанс, а радовать своих близких Кларенс любил не меньше, чем читать, купаться и копаться в саду. Иногда он жалел, что по поводу сестер нет такой книги, как «Уход за свиньей» Уиппла. Он бы прочел ее от корки до корки! Но, увы, это оставалось несбыточной мечтой.

— Да, — он добродушно улыбнулся Конни и кинул дольку картофеля. Не сестре, конечно, а Императрице. Свинья благодарно зачавкала, заставляя Констанс скривиться.

— Мне кажется, Анджела несчастна, — заявила сестра и нахмурилась, ее красивое лицо от этого ни капли не выиграло, но лорд Эмсворт не настолько был туп, чтобы упоминать это. По крайней мере, второй раз он не мог так ошибиться. — Ты слышишь меня?

— Да-да, — рассеянно кивнул лорд Эмсворт, зачарованно следя за движением щек жующей Императрицы — что это были за щеки! Ни одна другая свинья не могла похвастать такими щеками! — Кто это?

— Это твоя племянница! — вскипела Констанс. Она вообще легко закипала. Чисто чайник. — Ты не помнишь имен племянниц, но ни разу не забыл, как зовут твою свинью!

— Ну племянниц у меня пруд пруди, а Императрица одна, — рассудительно пояснил лорд Эмсворт, не понимая, почему Конни покрывается красными пятнами точь-в-точь Бидж, если после портвейна ему приходилось выпить шампанское, чтобы она не пропало, будучи уже откупоренным.

— Да ты даже свое имя не всегда вспоминаешь, и мое, и дворецкого, и сыновей... — Констанс было уже не остановить, она неслась как лихая повозка, но лорд Эмсворт все-таки сделал попытку. Он все-таки был не робкого десятка.

— Свое имя мне помнить без надобности, хотя я его, конечно, помню. Как и твое, дорогая.

— А позапрошлогодний праздник? — тут же остановила его сестра.

Лорд Эмсворт чуть смутился, но ненадолго. Трудно смущаться каждый раз, когда тебе поминают одно и то же. Просто он терпеть не мог эти праздники и произносить речь на них. У каждого были свои слабости, вот Ангус Макаллистер ничего не понимал в том, какие на самом деле должны быть штокрозы, и с пеной у рта отстаивал их право выглядеть тугими бутонами, будто с развернутыми лепестками они выглядели хуже, но никто и слова не говорил ему на это. Впрочем, Ангус выглядел так свирепо, словно был не садовником, а повстанцем, и спорить с ним лорд Эмсворт решался только в минуты наивысшего нервного возбуждения.

— Ну и с дворецким ты совсем перегнула палку, — продолжил он как ни в чем не бывало, отвлекшись от мыслей о садовнике. — Я никогда не забывал, как его зовут. У него такое чудесное имя, короткое и хлесткое. Бидж.

— Это фа-ми-лия! — по слогам торжествующе произнесла Конни и, как всегда случалось, если ей удавалось доказать свою правоту, моментально успокоилась. — Ха!

Лорд Эмсворт же даже не заметил, как снова остался наедине с Императрицей, так его захватила новая мысль. И впрямь, как зовут Биджа?

Спрашивать самого дворецкого он не рискнул. И не только из-за того, что Конни могла предупредить Биджа и строго-настрого запретить признаваться. Нет, дело было не в этом. Он чувствовал смущение даже от мысли, что не помнил имени человека, порой в одиночку выступавшего в его поддержку, пусть это иногда и заключалось лишь в том, что лорд Эмсворт мог спрятаться от родственников в комнате дворецкого.

Лорд Эмсворт промучился весь день. Без удовольствия пошебаршился в кустах роз, лишь ненадолго отвлекшись от своих дум, наблюдая за тяжеловесным грозно гудящим шмелем. Затем он печально поплавал в пруду, каждым гребком давая понять окружающему миру, какой груз держит на его плечах, и во время чая, который по обыкновению пропустил, вернулся к Императрице с очередным подношением. Биджа он избегал, а его самого, как заколдованного, избегало имя несчастного дворецкого, который понятия не имел, что случилось с лордом, но подходить и спрашивать не решался.

Кларенс Трипвуд же с тяжелым сердцем лег в постель и проворочался с четверть часа, не меньше, что для него было совершенно непостижимым делом. Как и все тупоголовые и в то же время добродушные люди, он засыпал всегда легко, если, конечно, его не мучила сыпь от удобрений Маккалистера или укусы ос и слепней.

И вот спустя четверть часа, когда лорд уже было собрался встать и пойти поплавать, чтобы избавиться от зуда в мозгу, как всегда избавлялся от кожного зуда, как вдруг имя дворецкого всплыло перед его глазами и буквально ослепило измученного Кларенса.

— Себастьян! — заорал он, преисполненный восторга собственными мыслительными способностями. — Себастьян!

В каком другом месте, может, дворецкий и примчался бы на такой зов, но в Бландингсе существовало негласное правило, которое всецело поддерживал лорд и не переносили его сестры — любой человек имеет право на крепкий ночной (а также полуденный) сон, вне зависимости от его места в иерархии поместья. И если лорд жаждет видеть дворецкого посреди ночи, то он сам его и найдет. Лорд не жаждал никого видеть, он лишь облегченно вздохнул, и сон наконец сморил его. В спальне на другом этаже Констанс рассеянно поправила беруши в ушах и повернулась на другой бок. Никто не побеспокоил Себастьяна Биджа, а через пару мгновений его самого больше не было ни в замке, ни на территории поместья.


	2. в которой лорд Эмсворт знакомится с демоном, а демон знакомится с Императрицей

Никогда еще за бесчисленное количество прожитых жизней Себастьян Микаэлис не попадал в такую странную ситуацию. Он потерял душу, за которой последовал на землю. И нет, душа не ускользнула из его цепких пальцев, сейчас он ощущал себя так, словно ее вовсе не существовало, или же для ее существования требовалось что-то другое. Или же...

Демон совсем запутался. Он полной грудью вдохнул воздух и чуть не закашлялся от резких для его чуткого носа ароматов, которые переполняли воздух, словно он был вовсе не в поместье Фантомхайв. Впрочем, чуть более внимательный взгляд на округу убедил его в том, что сомнений быть не может — неизвестно, как это могло с ним случиться посреди ночи, но он, находясь по-прежнему в Англии, был невероятно далеко от Сиэля и его знакомого как пять пальцев поместья.

Мысль, что в его игру вмешались шинигами, Себастьян отмел сразу — это совсем не было на них похоже. А вскоре он и думать забыл о любых интригах — он обнаружил, что в этом странном поместье есть чистая душа. Да такая, какой он и не мечтал встретить.

Душа была чиста и светла, как может быть чиста только душа совершенно глупого и одновременно с тем добродушного человека, имеющего крепкое здоровье и к тому же неплохой доход, позволяющий вовсе не думать о хлебе насущном. Казалось, что низменные страсти вовсе не касались этой души, но Себастьян по своему опыту знал, что это только видимость. У каждого человека есть слабости, и он будет не демон и не дворецкий, если не сможет прибрать к рукам эту душу.

Ночь шла своим чередом, и никто в замке Бландингс не знал, какие черные мысли вынашивал демон, скользивший, почти не ступая, по дорожкам сада или лестницам поместья. Он одинаково легко проносился над влажным мхом рощи — неизменным камнем преткновения лорда Эмсворта и его садовника Ангуса Маккалистера, и над щебенчатой дорожкой, по которой к замку подъезжали автомобили и подводы. Чуткий нос демона уловил запах корма для собак в одной из комнат, и его лицо на мгновение исказила гримаса — собак он не любил.

Но достойных зацепок все еще не было, и потому демон решился на большее вторжение — и неслышной тенью застыл над мирно спящим в своей постели лордом. Тот спал, как и всякий человек, не отягощенный большим умом или пострадавшей от каких-то махинаций совестью — мирно и крепко. И Себастьян воспользовался этим, заглянув в мысли своего нового хозяина. Нет, читать мысли людей демоны считали ниже своего достоинства, но вот одним глазком глянуть на то, что болтается прямо на поверхности, не возбранялось.

Мысли лорда Эмсворта были не так чисты, как и предполагал Себастьян, но крошечные, почти стертые обиды и печали казались ему постной овсянкой после изысканных кушаний в поместье Сиэля. Дворецкий вскоре полностью проникся серьезным отношением лорда к его безобразной свинье и даже некоторое время подумывал, что ненавистного садовника Ангуса Маккалистера стоит превратить в свинью еще толще и безобразнее. Удержало его даже не то, что демоны обычно не опускались до таких фокусов, а мысль, что лорд не оценит этого порыва, ведь тогда он не сможет выбрать одну свинью, да и к Императрице он серьезно привязался.

Лицо Себастьяна снова на мгновение  исказила гримаса досады. Вместе с Сиэлем он был на приеме у Королевы Англии, здесь же предстояло прислуживать совсем другой Императрице. Но новый вызов был непрост, и только это удерживало демона от мгновенного перемещения хоть на край света.

Своенравный шотландец дрых в своем домике, и не подозревая, что любовь лорда Эмсворта к своей свинье спасла его от небывалого приключения, а демон сидел на окне в спальне лорда и размышлял, какие еще пути могут привести чистую душу хозяина поместья в его руки.

Сестра лорда Констанс Кибл надолго поселилась в его думах. Сначала Себастьян предположил, что спасение от ее тирании должно заставить лорда Эмсворта проникнуться к нему лучшими чувствами, но затем он пришел к выводу, что лорд Эмсворт из тех людей, кто смиренно принимает жесткие рамки, которые ему устанавливают окружающие, и потеря Констанс может его расстроить. К сестре он чувствовал нежность, которая могла сравниться с любовью к Императрице. Разве что сестер у него была уйма, а свинья одна — и эта короткая мысль избавила мирно спящую в другом крыле замка Констанс Кибл от неминуемой смерти.

В замке были и другие люди, как слуги, так и те, чью роль Себастьян понимал крайне смутно. Но он твердо решил заполучить любой ценой причитающуюся ему в этой реальности душу, и какие-то смертные не были ему помехой. По крайней мере, здесь не водилось настоящих интриганов, да и оружие на весь дом было одно — простенькое ружьишко, которое даже не было заряжено.

Преисполненный предвкушения, Себастьян остаток ночи потратил на приведение вверенного ему им же самим поместья в порядок, и ко времени завтрака был во всеоружии — его прежний хозяин никогда не говорил об этом, но он любил особые блюда, которые демон готовил сам. Вот и для нового хозяина Себастьян постарался — идеально приготовленный английский завтрак был дополнен розовым вареньем. Демон не сомневался, что унылые слуги лорда Эмсворта понятия не имеют, как изготовить подобное. Бездельники только-только начали шевелиться и выползать из своих комнат, когда солнце поднялось достаточно высоко, чтобы трава подсохла, а ведь бутоны для варенья требовалось собирать на рассвете!

Но на рассвете кроме него в саду был только еще один человек — по потертым штанам, единственному, что было доступно взору любопытного демона, Себастьян счел, что это садовник. Именно тот человек, которому лорд не доверил бы готовку варенья, да и сам Микаэлис тоже.

Поэтому он чувствовал себя уверено, когда, едва стукнув костяшками по двери, проскользнул в спальню лорда Эмсворта. Тут его ждало первое разочарование — хозяина в спальне не было.

Себастьян тряхнул головой, ничуть не смутившись. Замок был большой, а прежний дворецкий, по-видимому, нагло манкировал своими обязанностями, раз лорд был вынужден спускаться к завтраку в гостиную. По счастью, Себастьян за ночь изучил замок достаточно, чтобы перенестись в нужное помещение раньше, чем яичница остынет, покроется тонким слоем жира и станет совершенно _обычной_.

Но и в гостиной, чайный столик в которой указывал, что именно здесь хозяева завтракают и пьют пятичасовой чай, лорда Эмсворта не было. Однако тут же уйти Себастьяну не удалось.

— Вы кто? — красивая немолодая леди, в которой демон узнал сестру его хозяина, прищурилась и с подозрением уставилась на него. — Я вас не нанимала.

— Я демо... Я дворецкий его светлости, — Себастьян чуть склонил голову в едва заметном поклоне. — Себастьян Микаэлис к вашим услугам, мадам.

— Себастьян Микаэлис, — протянула Констанс с непонятной демону усмешкой. — Ну привыкайте к именам вроде «эй ты, как тебя там» и «дворецкий». Даже Биджа Кларенс не сразу запомнил, а уж его фамилия куда короче.

— Как прикажет лорд, — снова склонился Себастьян, полагая, что забывчивость лорда может раздражать лишь тех, кому не хватает ума ее использовать.

— А где Бидж? — юное создание с глупо вытаращенными глазами шмыгнуло носом. — Неужели дядя уволил Биджа? Он ведь не мог, правда?

— Биджа? — переспросила Констанс, отвлекшись от Себастьяна, чему тот был несказанно рад. — Нет, Анджела, с чего бы ему. Он, напротив, пытался вспомнить, как его зовут. Демоны!

Не ожидавший такого неаристократичного взвизга от дамы Себастьян вздрогнул и с трудом удержал равновесие подноса. Он огляделся — из демонов по-прежнему был лишь он один, но Кибл даже не смотрела в его сторону.

— Бидж мог уволиться сам, не выдержав того, что хозяин не помнит его имени! — пояснила она и, подхватив юбки чуть выше, бросилась вон из комнаты. Юная родственница тоже покинула диван, разве что чуть медленнее и с большим сожалением — ее завтрак еще был недоеден.

— А что, мадам в курсе, где его светлость в столь ранний час? — полюбопытствовал Себастьян и с беспокойством посмотрел на чашку с кофе — тот уже остывал.

— Все в курсе, — отозвалась Анджела уже от двери. — Он у Императрицы!

Напомнив себе, что Императрица совсем не та, к какой он привык, демон легко обогнал Анджелу, спустившись по перилам. Да что там говорить, он остался в недоумении, как ему удалось отстать от Кибл. Но та, по-видимому, знала толк в утреннем беге до свинарника.

— Кларенс! — громко кричала она.

— Тнк-тнк! — вторило дребезжание молочника на подносе Себастьяна.

— Уи-уи, — еле слышно взвизгивала Анджела, с непривычки то и дело сбиваясь с бега и неприятно чавкая туфлями при попадании во влажный мох.

Наконец они все столпились вокруг свинарника, где на них с удивлением воззрился своими бледно-голубыми глазами сам лорд Эмсворт, от неожиданности даже выпустивший яблоко, которое нарезал, очищая от восково-гладкой кожицы. Саму кожицу он прямо с ножа совал украдкой себе в рот, а сочную мякоть резал полукружиями и бросал свинье.

— Вот так он и завтракает, — ткнула в него пальцем Констанс Кибл и топнула ногой. — Что-то перехватит на кухне, а остальное делит со своей свиньей!

— Дядя, где Бидж? — влезла Анджела.

— И кто этот человек? — а вот этого типа Себастьян не заметил, и совершенно напрасно. Весь вид стоящего с пачкой бумаг человека говорил о Компетентности. Именно с большой буквы, и даже демон на миг проникся. Но лишь на миг.

Следующий его взгляд был обращен к Императрице.

Огромная, даже обширная свинья мотнула головой и медленно двинулась к своему хозяину, позволяя оглядеть себя со всей сторон. Восхищение и гордость лорда Эмсворта можно было резать ножом. Если, конечно, пробиться через толстый слой негодования его сестры и неизвестного типа в мелких очках. Демон уже мысленно видел его в кустах роз, закопанным по пояс. Головой вниз.

— Я дворецкий лорда Эмсворта, — Себастьян улыбнулся так, чтобы тип мог осознать свою никчемность. Тип впечатлен не был и лишь фыркнул себе под нос. — Меня попросил заменить себя ваш пре... ваш дворецкий Бидж. Ему срочно нужно было уехать, и мою кандидатуру он одобрил. Я вот принес лорду завтрак на свежий воздух.

— Это хорошо, — лорд Эмсворт задумчиво откусил от тоста и кинул остаток Императрице. — Раз уж Бидж порекомендовал... Как тебя зовут?

— Как прикажет ваша светлость, так и будут звать, — Себастьян изящно полил второй тост сливками из кувшина и ловко швырнул так, что кусок упал прямо перед Императрицей. Свинья не стала терять времени и принялась за угощение.

Лорд был в восторге, а Анджела захлопала в ладоши.

Себастьян победил с помощью одного тоста. Так ему тогда казалось.


	3. в которой Себастьян справляется с Бакстером

— Мои розы, — вздыхал лорд Эмсворт и сквозь пенсне поднимал печальный взгляд на нового дворецкого.

— Мои розы! — ругался во дворе Ангус, но это Себастьяна волновало куда меньше.

— Мои розы, — снова вздыхал лорд.

Демон не знал, что и думать. Нет, он был в курсе любви нового хозяина к розам, но ведь это чувство было материальным и требовало результата, не так ли? Розы должны стоять в столовой и гостиной, они должны быть в виде туалетной воды и варенья, которое сейчас нахально доедала Анджела, ничуть не смущенная печальными вздохами дяди. Не мог же его светлость наслаждаться ароматом роз прямо с клумбы?..

Как оказалось — мог. Более того, именно его зад утром в кустах видел демон, а вовсе не садовника. Разглядев последнего при свете дня, Себастьян понял, что он напрасно не присмотрелся раньше и спутал этого громогласного медведя с высоким, но довольно худощавым графом. Всему виной были мешковатые штаны, которые тот носил.

— Больше такого не повторится, — наконец выдавил Себастьян, впервые не ради успокоения смертного, а всерьез признающий свою неправоту.

— Жа-аль, — заметила Анджела, облизывая ложку, и оценивающе оглядела дворецкого. Этот взгляд демон знал и вздрогнул от ужаса — только внимания глупой племянницы хозяина ему не хватало.

— Ну и договорились, — в отличие от прочих домочадцев, лорд Эмсворт был человеком отходчивым. — Вы мне нравитесь, дворецкий. Оставим это.

— Оставим, ваша светлость, — с облегчением согнулся в поклоне демон. Нет, эту душу он должен заполучить во что бы то ни стало. Осталось лишь чем-то завлечь хозяина в сети желаний.

— Мои розы! — раздался утробный вой из сада, но все сделали вид, что ничего не слышали.

— И все же печально, что мы не видели ваши рекомендации, — неожиданно подал голос мистер Компетентность.

Констанс встрепенулась, но, прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, ее остановила Анджела — к ее и, похоже, собственному удивлению.

— Но Бидж оставил мистера Микаэлиса вместо себя, а мы знаем Биджа столько лет! — заметила она и смущенно звякнула ложкой о краешек пустой креманки.

— К чаю будут пирожные по моему личному рецепту, — поклонился Себастьян дамам, а потом повернулся к хозяину. — Не из роз. И, полагаю, эти пирожные помогут стать вашей Императрице еще толще.

Лорд Эмсворт восторженно закивал, а Себастьян каким-то шестым чувством понял, что сказал что-то не то. Только не сразу смог понять, что. А когда понял...

— Это будут разные пирожные, — он стремительно повернулся к сестре хозяина и его племяннице. — Невероятно легкие и нежные для дам, и питательные — для Императрицы.

Молчание стало менее тягостным, и демон с легким вздохом облегчения выскользнул за дверь.

— Это будут одни и те же пирожные, — шепнули за его спиной, и Себастьяну не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто это был.

«Разумеется, идиот», — мог сказать он, но был слишком осторожен для этого.

«Кормить свинью и больше не трогать розы — все просто, — так думал Себастьян, машинально обмахивая картины в коридоре от пыли. — Любой справится».

В этот момент раздался душераздирающий вопль — кричал лорд Эмсворт.

Себастьян выкинул метелку и бросился к лестнице, намереваясь спасти хозяина, когда раздался другой, не менее душераздирающий вопль. Но кричали другим голосом.

«Неужели опять садовник?» — успел удивиться Себастьян, но ноги уже несли на второй этаж.

В дверях кабинета он замер, с недоумением разглядывая одинаково стенающих лорда и его секретаря — именно эту должность, как оказалось, занимал мистер Компетентность. Вот и сейчас тот определенно пытался выделиться на фоне лорда Эмсворта, страдая куда элегантнее и качественнее. Лорд же выглядел совершенно беспомощным в своем несчастье, и попеременно то тер пенсне, то хватался за спасительную книгу про свиней, которую утром Себастьян предусмотрительно положил на стол в кабинете, найдя ее на полу около окна.

— Вы! — секретарь первый пришел в себя и бросился в наступление. — Как вы смели! Вы навели здесь порядок, мошенник!

Демона не в первый раз называли мошенником. Что уж греха таить, его называли похуже, а уж как живописно его проклинали порой — залюбуешься! Однако же получить такое нелестное прозвище лишь за уборку в кабинете — это было уже слишком.

— Могли бы поблагодарить, — он холодно смерил секретаря взглядом так, что тот на мгновение смешался и сделал шаг назад. — Я выполнил вашу работу.

— Вот именно! — взвизгнул тот. — Мою! Это моя работа! Я столько битв выдержал с лордом Эмсвортом за каждый дюйм захламленности этого кабинета, а вы... Вы...

Казалось, что еще немного — и он расплачется. Но вместо этого он шумно фыркнул и выскочил за дверь. Себастьян повернулся к хозяину. Лорд Эмсворт выглядел как всегда — беззащитный взгляд его кротких глаз говорил, что секретарь наговаривал на хозяина — разве мог этот мягкий человек сражаться с мистером Компетентностью?

— Вообще-то Бакстер прав, — откашлявшись, произнес мягкий человек. — Я не люблю этот... как его... порядок. В нем никогда ничего найти нельзя. Вот когда все лежит, как я привык...

Себастьян окинул взглядом комнату. По крайней мере, лорд Эмсворт ничего не говорил против порядка в прочих комнатах, а раз ему так дорог его кабинет, то можно и пойти на поводу у хозяина — и демон принялся за дело.

— Диванная подушка стояла между томиками Шекспира, — только успевал сообщить лорд Эмсворт, проворно для своего возраста уворачиваясь от летающих по комнате предметов. Себастьян что-то промычал, кивая — сам он балансировал на краю спинки кресла, пытаясь приладить выходной цилиндр лорда туда, откуда он его снял утром — на люстру. — А в ларце с документами лежали леденцы. Вы ведь их не выбросили?

Себастьян промычал еще более неопределенно.

Новый душераздирающий вопль совершил невозможное — застал врасплох демона, который не удержался на скользком краешке кресла и сверзился на пол. Впрочем, он не растерялся и сунул под ножку стола парочку сложенных писем — как это было у лорда.

На пороге стоял Бакстер с выражением крайнего отвращения и ужаса на лице. Кричал тоже он.

— Вы! — он ткнул пальцем в лежащего под столом, очень элегантно, кстати, Себастьяна. — Чудовище!

— Я просто и демон, и дворецкий, — пробормотал себе под нос Себастьян. Переживания секретаря его ничуть не трогали.

— Все вроде бы так, но как-то не так, — пожаловался лорд, умащиваясь на кресле.

Себастьян печально уставился на дряхлые шлепанцы перед своим носом. А вот это уже было серьезно. Угадывать любые желания хозяина в этот раз никак не выходило.

— Что бы вы хотели, чтобы я сделал, ваша светлость? — как можно почтительнее поинтересовался он, выползая из-под стола. Один из многочисленных мраморных шариков словно случайно из-под его пальцев скользнул к секретарю, который все еще мялся на пороге. Тот словно по какому-то зову зачарованно сделал шаг и с шумом рухнул за пределы кабинета.

— Ох, что же вы так неаккуратно, Бакстер! — расстроенно вздохнул лорд Эмсворт, обращаясь к идеально начищенным туфлям, которые остались по эту сторону двери, тогда как прочая часть секретаря оказалась снаружи.

— Весьма неаккуратный тип, — согласился Себастьян, легко поднимаясь на ноги. — Зачем он вам? С его работой легко справится и хороший дворецкий.

Возмущенное бульканье из коридора дало им понять, что Бакстер вовсе не так сильно ударился, как они предполагали, а Себастьян еще и втайне надеялся.

— Конни расстроится, — доверительно пояснил лорд Эмсворт. — А мне не хотелось бы обижать сестру. Она такая... ранимая.

На опытный взгляд Себастьяна властная красавица Констанс была скорее смертоносным чудовищем, приносящим сплошные страдания брату, но спорить с хозяевами он не привык. Так было даже интереснее. Как с мадам Рэд... Его грудь кольнуло, словно у него было сердце, которое тосковало о старой жизни и старом хозяине.

— Так, может, ей и стоило завести себе секретаря? — вкрадчиво спросил он, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания. — Вы бы могли осчастливить всех одновременно.

Глаза лорда Эмсворта засияли.

Бульканье Бакстера стихло, сменившись молчаливой задумчивостью. По крайней мере, эту тишину можно было охарактеризовать именно так. Похоже, это и впрямь был выход. Себастьян постарался не выглядеть слишком самодовольным — не было еще ничего, с чем он не мог справиться.

Ему оставалось недолго пребывать в этом заблуждении.


	4. в которой Себастьян едва не проигрывает битву девушке, но вовремя находит убежище и даже больше

На следующее утро Себастьян все еще оставался в уверенности, что он наконец разобрался в сложном характере своего хозяина и его домочадцев. Он убедился, что Бакстер занят приведением переписки Констанс Кибл в порядок по хронологии и одновременно с тем пытается подавить ее сопротивление в отношении драгоценностей. Классифицировать их по хронологии или оттенкам было недурной идеей, но не для женщины — и Себастьян с легким сердцем оставил их воевать, благо оба определенно находили в этом вкус.

Он вечером навестил Императрицу с вкуснейшими пирожными, на которые ушло не меньше фунта масла и столько же сливок, и при этом не сделало их жирными. По крайней мере, дамы в Бландингсе ничего не заметили, и были благодарны почти так же, как свинья. Впрочем, Императрица вполне соответствовала своему имени и эмоции проявляла редко и лишь к месту. Очарованный этим неповоротливым обширным созданием лорд Эмсворт сообщил дворецкому, что невнятный звук и шевеление ушами и есть высшая награда любого свиновода. Себастьяну и в страшном сне не могло привидеться, что он станет участником движения свиноводов, поэтому он попросту поспешил согласиться.

Дальше же все шло как по маслу. Ночью чуткое ухо демона уловило плеск в пруду, и лорд Эмсворт, выбравшийся из теплой воды, был встречен своим безукоризненным дворецким с полотенцем и чашечкой чая. Даже стоя посреди ночи рядом с кустом роз, в котором шебаршился лорд Эмсворт, и подсвечивая ему масляной лампой, Себастьян излучал довольство не меньшее, чем сам лорд. Кларенс пусть ничего не видел в темноте — лампу они взяли из упрямства дворецкого, темноту тусклый свет разгонял слабо, но сам факт свободного шебаршания в кустах, пока садовник видит десятый сон, грела его невероятно.

Утром демон встал пораньше, чтобы быть с пирожными рядом со свиньей, когда туда придет лорд. Себастьян справедливо полагал, что путь к сердцу хозяина лежит через его свинью, а уж там и до обещания души недолго. Зачем лорду такая малость?

Однако вместо лорда около загона он встретил Анджелу.

— Принесли пирожные Императрице? — поинтересовалась девушка, кокетливо потупив глазки и шаркнув ножкой. Туфелька тут же застряла в копне соломы, которая стояла рядом с оградой для того, чтобы можно было в любой момент обновить подстилку свиньи. Себастьян малодушно пожалел, что это не экскременты Императрицы, и все оттого, что этот взгляд он знал прекрасно. Он сам похожим взглядом смотрел на души. Разница была лишь в том, что он был демоном, а Анджела — девушкой. Нет, он ничуть не обманывался — любая девушка не меньше демона готова на использование самых хитрых уловок и грязных фокусов, чтобы получить желаемое. И будь она демоном, Себастьян предпочел бы дать ей, что она хочет, если это только не душа ее дяди.

Но Анджела не была демоном и — что за парадокс! — она готова была на все, чтобы получить желаемое, но вот  только понятия не имела, что желает. Попытки поймать ее мысль ничего не дали, впрочем, Себастьян и не ждал этого. Такие как Анджела могли хотеть поцелуев, а через мгновение — вон того пирожного с краю, и тут же видели это блюдо с пирожными на праздничном столе в честь свадьбы, а вокруг несколько хорошеньких как ангелочки детишек, потому что они женаты уже много лет и счастливы. А тетя Кибл могла хоть сколько скрипеть зубами, ведь дворецкий оказался заграничным принцем, а еще он пек такие замечательные пирожные... Интересно, принцы могут печь пирожные, или им это запрещено? А становиться дворецкими?..

От роя громогласных мыслей Анджелы Себастьян поморщился и почувствовал, как в нем пробуждается зверь. Увы, этот зверь отчего-то не хотел разорвать ужасную смертную. К сожалению, женщины будили в демоне только кроликов. Убежать или...

Да, наброситься на девушку демон мог только с таким недвусмысленным подтекстом — ведь она не совершала ничего против его хозяина. Но эти подтексты были далеки от матримониальных планов, и потому Себастьян не мог себе их позволить — лорд Эмсворт был смешным чудаком, но вряд ли он остался бы доволен дворецким, попортившим  его племянницу. И это не говоря уж о Констанс Кибл, которая внушала пусть не ужас, но опасения.

Именно поэтому демон поступил так, как поступил — вытянув перед собой поднос с пирожными так, чтобы он был между ним и Анджелой, он наконец всучил его девушке и задал стрекоча. Так элегантно, как только мог.

Почти не касаясь травы, он понесся в сторону веранды, за которой и скрылся, с облегчением вытирая лоб платком. Убедившись, что девушка не рискнет в прямом смысле бегать за ним по поместью, он перевел дух и прищурился, пытался разобраться в том, насколько сложна его ситуация.

Судя по тому, как Анджела ожесточенно ворочала челюстями, уничтожая пирожные, положение было почти что безвыходным. Впрочем, безвыходных положений не бывает — это Себастьян знал наверняка. А уж тем более в таком большом поместье. Нет уж, он легко найдет место, где можно спрятаться и одновременно продолжать опекать лорда. Это для демона сущий пустяк!

Размышляя так, он наконец заставил себя отлипнуть от столь притягательного столба веранды, за которым его не было видно, и шагнуть в сторону живописных кустов.

— Уи-и-оу-оу-эй! — раздалось у него под каблуком. В первый, полный ужасных предчувствий, момент Себастьян решил было, что наступил на Императрицу. Ну и что, что свинья только что была в своем загоне рядом с Анджелой и похрюкивала, поедая свою порцию пирожных? Если в этом нежном и наивном мире женщины столько коварны и настойчивы, то почему бы этой вероломной хрюшке не оказаться быстрой как ветер?

Ответа на свой вопрос он не нашел, зато обнаружил, что его каблук стоит на руке какого-то неважно выглядевшего джентльмена, одетого в пеструю рубашку и совершенно интригующим образом выползающего из кустов. Сначала Себастьян заподозрил в нем вора, а затем — последователя любителя шебаршиться в кустах лорда Эмсворта.

Как всегда реальность оказалась куда прозаичнее.

— Правда, она красавица? — выдохнул незнакомец, когда ему удалось высвободить руку и принять сидячее положение, незатейливо сливаясь с пестрым кустом бересклета.

Себастьян с сомнением оглянулся на Императрицу. Нет, он уже свыкся с мыслью, что путь к душе Эмсворта лежит через эту очаровательную тушу весом несколько центнеров, однако не был готов встретить так быстро его последователей.

— Вероятно, — дипломатично заметил он, но незнакомцу этого было достаточно.

— Такие ножки... Так бы и укусил, — шептал он. Вот это Себастьяну было уже понятнее, он подошел ближе. — А щечки... аккуратные ушки...

Себастьян вздохнул и снова отодвинулся. Все это про щечки и ушки он уже наслушался от лорда Эмсворта.

— Я бы на ней женился, не раздумывая! — наконец торжественно заявил незнакомец.

Себастьян снова подвинулся ближе. Как демона его привлекали разные сложные случаи.

— Боюсь, лорд Эмсворт будет против. Он очень к ней привязан, — осторожно предположил он.

— Увы, — незнакомец шмыгнул носом. — Но я готов на многое! Я готов ее украсть и увезти с собой!

Себастьян думал недолго. Помочь с кражей, а потом вернуть свинью законному владельцу — это будет неплохое развлечение и большой шаг к его цели.

— Я мог бы... помочь вам, — аккуратно начал он, но пестрый господин не стал ждать продолжения. Он вскочил на ноги и энергично потряс демона за руку.

— Я просто счастлив! Джеймс Белфорд, — заметив тень недоумения на лице дворецкого, он пояснил. — Так меня зовут. Я приехал из Америки и увезу свою любимую туда. Это свободная страна, и там никто нам не скажет ни слова!

— Себастьян Микаэлис, демон и дворецкий, — представился Себастьян, задумавшись о том, насколько свободной должна быть страна, где никто не скажет про Императрицу.

Впрочем, клетчатый Белфорд внушал ему уважение своей упертостью, поэтому он твердо решил не поучать молодого человека, а помочь ему.


	5. в которой в которой Бакстер наносит ответный удар

— Ночью? — уточнил Белфорд, уверенно трепля свинью за отвисшее ухо.

— Ночью, — согласно кивнул Себастьян. Анджела наконец покинула свой наблюдательный пост, а лорд Эмсворт его не занял, ругаясь где-то в отдалении со своим садовником, и они смогли переместиться ближе к предмету разговора. —  Такие дела всегда стоит проворачивать ночью.

Белфорд замолк, сраженный уверенным тоном Себастьяна.

— А если она не проснется ночью? — продолжил он после долгой паузы, наполненной только ленивым жужжанием шмелей и чавканьем Императрицы.

— Ради пирожных проснется, — как можно убедительнее ответил Себастьян. — А теперь прошу меня извинить — мне нужно вернуться к лорду. Вероятно, ему понадобится моя помощь.

— Может, удастся его уговорить полюбовно решить наш вопросец, а? — неуверенно протянул Джеймс. Себастьян посмотрел на него взглядом, который должен был ясно дать понять, что торг тут неуместен. В конце концов, у лорда Эмсворта только одна любимая свинья. Это племянниц у него пруд пруди, деваться от них некуда, а Императрица — одна такая!

Белфорд лишь тяжело вздохнул, осознавая тщетность своих надежд, а Себастьян, напоследок для пущего эффекта смерив его суровым взглядом, направился в замок, размышляя, как ему добраться до лорда, минуя его племянницу. Решив наконец, что от добра добра не ищут, он принялся взбираться по водосточной трубе, которая проходила мимо окон библиотеки и мимо кабинета самого лорда, в котором к великому раздражению Бакстера теперь царил идеальный беспорядок.

Да, в суматохе со всеми свиньями и племянницами Себастьян преступно забыл о Бакстере, а ведь такие люди не только являют миру свою компетентность, но и заботятся о таковой у прочих. И пусть с леди Констанс Кибл и впрямь работалось не в пример легче, чем с ее вздорным братом, Бакстер никак не мог признать свое поражение.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Себастьян большую часть времени проводил с лордом, на кухне или у Императрицы, он убедил Констанс в том, что новый дворецкий нечист на руку.

— Но дорогой Бакстер, я ни разу не видела его рядом со своей шкатулкой с драгоценностями, — попыталась воззвать к здравому смыслу секретаря справедливая леди Кибл. Но здравый смысл того оставался непреклонным.

— Вот именно! — свирепо тряс он поднятым пальцем. — Каков шельма, его даже застать невозможно! Стащит что-нибудь, и глазом моргнуть не успеете!

Констанс моргнула. Кража драгоценностей была ее больным местом. В прошлый раз и впрямь не удалось понять, кто из гостей или слуг позарился на ее ожерелье, и это ее мучило даже больше, чем необходимость выписывать чек на покупку нового. К тому же это было не из ее денег, а из средств мужа. Если бы она поинтересовалась мнением демона, тот бы наверняка указал, что Бакстер находился рядом во время первой кражи и сейчас вновь тут, тогда как он здесь человек новый, и подозревать его имеет смысл в два раза меньший.

По счастью для секретаря Констанс избегала вести такие разговоры с дворецким, но шкатулку с драгоценностями на всякий случай решила носить с собой.

— Он скользкий как черт, — продолжал разоряться Бакстер, не подозревая, как он близок к истине и одновременно к границам терпения Констанс — она предпочитала, чтобы при ней не упоминали черта, дьявола и прочих. — Я не удивлюсь, если он прямо сейчас подбирается к вашим сокровищам.

Констанс судорожно прижала к себе шкатулку с драгоценностями и с подозрением уставилась на секретаря, пытаясь сообразить, не имеет ли он в виду другие сокровища. Все-таки ожерелья и серьги еще не все. Но прежде чем она набралась с духом задать наводящий вопрос, она услышала характерный скрип и шорох.

Она бросила взгляд на окно, потом на Бакстера. К окну они бросились одновременно и очень вовремя для того, чтобы обнаружить там изящно взбирающегося по трубе Себастьяна. И, пока Бакстер пытался вздохнуть, возмущенный такой наглостью почти до нервного срыва, Констанс неожиданно для себя издала лихой охотничий вопль, каковые она в изобилии слышала в поместье в детские годы, а затем метнула свою драгоценную шкатулку в дворецкого.

К своей невероятной досаде она промахнулась, и шкатулка упала в траву, лишь по счастливой случайности не открывшись.

— Ружье, тащите мне ружье, Бакстер! — скомандовала Констанс, входя в раж.

Бакстер против своей воли машинально коснулся прикрытой полами сюртука части тела. На короткое мгновение он испытал жалость и сострадание к дворецкому, которое, впрочем, быстро сменилось на злорадство.

Из окна расположенного выше кабинета высунулся лорд Эмсворт.

— Ты на кого-то охотишься, Конни, дорогая? — спросил он, с любопытством разглядывая Себастьяна и облокотившуюся на подоконник сестру.

— На твоего дворецкого! — свирепо отозвалась Констанс.

— Оу, ну хорошо, — с сомнением протянул лорд и повернул свое доброжелательное лицо к Себастьяну. — Не беспокойтесь, она обычно промахивается.

— Не стоит беспокойств, — улыбнулся ему демон. — Добрый вечер, мадам, — ничуть не смущенный такой встречей Себастьян уже поравнялся с ее окном и ненадолго замедлился. — Чудесный цвет лица, смею заметить. Чего не скажешь о вашем секретаре.

Констанс с подозрением уставилась сначала на дворецкого, затем на багрового от возмущения Бакстера, который, казалось, вот-вот лопнет от злости.

— Думаете, стоит вызвать лекаря? — уточнила она у дворецкого так, словно они находились в гостиной.

— Пустить кровь не бывает лишним, — поддержал светскую беседу Себастьян и полез выше. Добравшись до окна кабинета, он легко перемахнул через подоконник и исчез из поля зрения Констанс и Бакстера. Когда же они встретились снова через четверть часа, Себастьян с легким поклоном вернул шкатулку — и все украшения были на месте, и уж точно не были подделкой, хотя Бакстер был уверен в обратном.

— Вот погодите, — бормотал он. — Я выведу этого мошенника на чистую воду. Он обязательно захочет что-нибудь украсть, или я не Руперт Бакстер!

Если бы только Бакстер мог подумать о таком кощунстве, как желание выкрасть единственную отраду глаз лорда Эмсворта — его Императрицу. Но до такого секретарь додуматься не мог, ведь сам считал свинью бесполезным и грязным животным.

Не подозревающий о сгущающихся над ним тучах Себастьян испек целую гору пирожных, полагая, что увести свинью с их помощью будет куда проще. Да и половину изысканной и одновременно тяжелой выпечки можно было оставить для дам — Себастьян по-прежнему не собирался подпускать Анджелу к себе ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки, а для этого в руке должно быть пирожное — это даже демону было понятно.

Едва дождавшись, когда в доме все стихнет, а на поместье ляжет прохладная тихая ночь, Себастьян зажег свечу и подал ею сигнал, трижды проводя рукой перед крошечным, но ярким огоньком.

Со стороны отдаленной беседки мигнул ответный сигнал. Себастьян отряхнул несуществующие пылинки со своего безупречного костюма и поспешил на встречу с сообщником. Он бы очень удивился, если бы узнал, сколько зрителей было у их тайных сигналов.


	6. в которой Себастьян узнает, что переоценил свои возможности

В оправдание Себастьяну стоит отметить, что люди обычно лишь путались у него под ногами и никак не стремились совершить что-то значимое в одиночку. Даже его юный хозяин Сиэль, сам того не понимая, следовал тонким изящным планам своего демона, позволяя тому наслаждаться дивной забавой, расставляя живые фигурки так, как ему заблагорассудится.

В поместье Эмсворта все шло не так, и домочадцы лорда не желали подстраиваться под мудреные планы, довольствуясь своими собственными. В эту ночь в замке спали только слуги, да и то не все. Впрочем, деятельность некоторых из них не имеет никакого отношения ко всей этой истории.

Кроме Себастьяна и его подельника в черном деле кражи Императрицы, Джеймса Белфорда, не спали еще лорд, его сестра, их племянница Анджела, Руперт Бакстер и сэр Грегори Парслоу-Парслоу. Сэр Грегори, впрочем, не принадлежал к числу домочадцев лорда Эмсворта, скорее напротив, считался его соперником и злейшим врагом. Однако этим поздним вечером он не пожалел ног и добрался до поместья соседа, дабы своими глазами увидеть, как у лорда Эмсворта мошенник дворецкий попытается что-то украсть.

О мошеннике ему рассказал Бакстер, который отчаялся найти понимание у своих хозяев. В лице же сэра Грегори он нашел самого отзывчивого и участливого слушателя, какого только мог себе вообразить. Однако сэр Грегори не был честен с бедным секретарем. В отличие от него, он сразу догадался, что может украсть мошенник, чтобы всерьез поразить лорда Эмсворта в самое сердце. И потому сэр Грегори, пробравшись невидимой тенью на территорию соседа, постелил плед неподалеку от свинарника Императрицы, достал газету и бутерброды и приготовился ждать. Газету он вскоре отложил в сторону, убедившись, что в темноте почитать ему не удастся, а бутерброды выглядели печально по сравнению с пирожными, которыми лакомилась свинья. К счастью, ждать сэру Грегори предстояло недолго.

Пирожные же сыграли злую шутку с Себастьяном. Невероятно вкусные и тяжелые в переваривании, они грузной массой легли в нежные женские желудки, мешая заснуть и Анджеле, и Констанс Кибл. Поэтому они обе видели мигающий огонек.

Анджеле показалось, что этот знак без всяких сомнений предназначен ей, а даже если и не так — то она должна пойти туда, где горит такой привлекательный крошечный огонек. В отличие от племянницы, Констанс Кибл показала себя благоразумной женщиной и больше заинтересовалась тем, кому подавался этот знак.

Обнаружив, что это и впрямь дворецкий, она мысленно посетовала на то, что сомневалась в Бакстере, да еще и отпустила его вечером пораньше, но решительно натянула халат и, вооружившись каминными щипцами, крадучись двинулась за дворецким. Ей постоянно казалось, что за ней самой кто-то идет, но она боялась оборачиваться, гипнотизируя взглядом прямую спину дворецкого.

Тем временем за ней самой бодро рысил Бакстер, вооруженный совком и метелкой для камина. Он давно бы обогнал и Констанс и даже Себастьяна, но отчаянно трусил, отчего его рысь то и дело сбивалась на шаг на месте. Щипцы в руках Констанс Кибл угрожающе поблескивали, когда на них падал свет луны, и Бакстер мучительно решал загадку, у кого в таком случае кочерга, потому как у камина ее тоже не оказалось.

Тем временем Себастьян наконец подошел к свинарнику и открыл щеколду.

— Ага! — заорал разом проснувшийся сэр Грегори и попытался встать с пледа. — Мошенник! Держи вора!

— Держи вора! — заголосил Бакстер, который из-за спины Констанс не видел, что происходит, но боялся остаться не у дел.

— От вора и слышу! — не растерялся Себастьян и подло посветил фонарем в глаз сэра Грегори. — Я принес Императрице пирожные, а вот вы что тут делаете?

Бакстер тем временем догнал леди Констанс и осторожно заглянул ей в лицо. Когда сэр Грегори так непредсказуемо заорал за кустами, он подхватил про «Держи вора» лишь чтобы не заорать что-нибудь еще. А вот леди Кибл молчала. Он осторожно тронул ее за плечо.

— Держи вора! — запоздало выкрикнула та и метнула щипцы. Ни в Себастьяна, ни в сэра Грегори она не попала, щипцы плотно завязли в кустах, которые горестно вздохнули и снова замолчали.

— Вы хотели... отравить свинью, подлец! — выпалил сэр Грегори первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— Чепуха, — отрезал демон. — Эти пирожные весь день едят в доме, и со всеми хорошо!

— Мне плохо, — всхлипнула леди Кибл, осторожно и медленно опускаясь на землю так, что даже Бакстер догадался ее поддержать.

Демон свирепо сдвинул брови.

— Это от переедания, — заявил он. — А так вам очень хорошо! И я не собирался красть свинью. За кого вы меня принимаете?

Он в упор посмотрел на Бакстера, который в свою очередь посмотрел на сэра Грегори, надеясь на поддержку. Но сэр Грегори смотрел на леди Кибл, внезапно обнаружив, что без щипцов в руках и в халате она невероятно хороша.

— Держи вора! — вдруг раздался новый вопль, а за ним три выстрела.

— Снова! — заорал Бакстер, хватаясь за ягодицу.

— Меня-то за что?! — громче его заорал сэр Грегори, а Себастьян молча скрипел зубами. Если бы это были пули или дробь — он не моргнул бы и глазом, но его хозяин оказался непрост и откуда-то знал, что страшнее соли для демонов мало что можно найти на земле.

— Зачем ты подстрелил сэра Грегори? — сурово вопросила леди Кибл у запыхавшегося брата, не догадываясь, что в этот момент окончательно потеряет доброе расположение Бакстера, тонкая душевная организация которого не могла перенести такого предательства. Она могла хотя бы сделать вид, что очередной удар по репутации секретаря ее беспокоит!

— Случайно, — признался лорд Эмсворт, но его покаянному виду не поверил никто, включая сэра Грегори — ему ли не знать, как он стоит костью поперек горла у соседа.

— Не надо никого убивать, мистер Микаэлис не при чем, — вдруг тоскливо признались кусты, и из них выполз Джеймс Белфорд, волоча за собой покрасневшую Анджелу. Бровь Джеймса была рассечена неожиданно точным попаданием щипцами. — Это я спланировал это ужасное преступление.

На лорда Эмсворта было жалко смотреть.

— Но зачем вы хотели украсть ее? — печальным голосом произнес он.

— Я ее люблю, — Джеймс зажмурился и храбро выставил грудь колесом.

— Еще один на мою голову, — пробормотала Констанс в сторону.

— Мою Императрицу? — неуверенно уточнил лорд Эмсворт. Не то чтобы он готов был отдать свинью первому встречному, но искренность он уважал. Как и чистосердечные признания.

— Мою Королеву, — выдохнул Джеймс.

— Постойте, — забеспокоился сэр Грегори. — Королева — моя свинья.

К этому моменту Себастьян наконец все понял и мечтал лишь оказаться подальше от всего этого. Но не досмотреть он не мог. Это была одна из тех сцен, которые смотреть не хочется, но оторваться просто невозможно.

— Этот... — леди Кибл прищурилась. Она узнала этого незваного гостя, и это ей не понравилось. — ...американец говорит об Анджеле, Кларенс!

— О, — простоватое лицо лорда расцвело. — Это совсем другое дело. Забирайте. Если она, конечно, не против, — добавил он под угрожающим взглядом сестры. — Я все правильно сказал, Конни?

— Вовсе нет! — Констанс в сердцах топнула ногой. — Ты не отдал бы ему свинью, но запросто отдаешь племянницу!

— Простите, мэм, но свинью бы я брать не стал, — влез Джеймс, которому уверенности придавала ручка Анджелы, стиснутая в его. — Свиньи плохо переносят смену свинарей и тех, кто их кормит. Могут даже заболеть и перестать есть. Худеют — страсть! Я бы на такое никогда не пошел!

— Вот видишь, какой замечательный молодой человек, — заискивающе улыбнулся лорд Эмсворт, заглядывая сестре в глаза. — Заботливый.

Он не увидел, как зажглись при словах Джеймса глаза сэра Грегори, в голове которого начал формироваться  новый план по уничтожению соперника. Обрасти подробностями плану мешало только жжение в ягодице сэра Парслоу-Парслоу, потому он поскорее засобирался домой.

Несправедливо, но именно он, вовсе не задающийся вопросом куда пропала кочерга от камина, сумел еще до рассвета раскрыть эту тайну, когда пробирался через розы. С криком: «Пошто топчешь мои розы, скотина богобоязная?!» на него выскочил садовник лорда Эмсворта, Ангус Макаллистер.

Потом они, разумеется, разобрались и решили все свои вопросы без участия хозяев Бландингса, но с тех пор сэр Грегори навещал поместье только после предварительного уведомления и двигаться предпочитал строго по имеющимся дорожкам.

Всего этого не могли узнать домочадцы лорда Эмсворта и Себастьян, который испытывал поистине дьявольское жжение. Он медленно стек на землю, прислонившись к вышедшей в загон за пирожными Императрице.

— Мне нужна успокоительная микстура, — наконец произнесла Констанс. Это уже не было твердым «нет», и окрыленный Белфорд долго целовал ручки ей и почти-невесте, а лорда тряс за ружье, не зная как подступиться ближе.

В конце концов все разошлись.

Остались лишь Императрица и Себастьян. Он привалился к округлому трясущемуся боку свиньи и уставился на небо, где постепенно загорались звезды.

— Как бы я хотел, чтобы все вернулось, — вздохнул он.

Свинья согласно хрюкнула и снова завозилась в земле, выискивая остатки пирожных. Под эти умиротворяющие звуки Себастьян смог, наконец, забыть про жжение и смежить веки.


	7. Очень короткий эпилог, в котором мы узнаем, что каждый остался при своем

Себастьян Микаэлис с трудом удержал первый порыв прижаться лбом к такой знакомой ровной дорожке перед поместьем Фантомхайв. Нет уж, он еще не настолько разбит этим небывалым приключением. Оно едва не заставило его почувствовать себя человеком.

 Вместо этого дворецкий переместился в замок, его снова охватило беспокойство. В этот раз он и впрямь мог опоздать, а Сиэль пострадать. У его господина было так много врагов... и они были не в пример скромнее друзей и родичей его временного господина, лорда Эмсворта.

 Заметил ли Сиэль его отсутствие, как он встретит его, может, выразит неудовольствие холодным тоном, а может, попытается играть по своим правилам, выторговывая что-то для себя? Сиэль выглядел как мальчик, но вел себя отстранено, давно сменив детские капризы на присущие чванливым господам.

 Вопль почти застал Себастьяна врасплох, но он рано обрадовался своей реакции. Чего он никак не ожидал, так это того, что Сиэль обнимет его за пояс и крепко прижмется щекой к сюртуку.

 — Слава богу, — наконец выдохнул Сиэль, когда Себастьян уже решил, что его маленький хозяин сошел с ума. — Никакого запаха портвейна, а по утрам завтрак в столовой, а не где придется. И самое главное...

 Сиэль отступил на шаг, и Себастьян склонил голову, уже догадываясь, о чем пойдет речь.

 — Себастьян, — голосом, полным горького упрека, произнес Сиэль. — Где все мои брюки? Глаженные брюки!

 — Сейчас все будет, — Микаэлис изобразил низкий поклон, надеясь, что его лицо как всегда безупречно отстранено и на нем не видно ни отблеска того тепла, что против его воли разливалось в груди. — Я ведь и демон, и дворецкий.


End file.
